


told you i would

by ashstuhn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, ok go :), or just wanna write in general, part 2 of hurry up, shout out to otpprompts on tumblr for inspiring me to write this, their prompts get my mind going when i have writers block, you don't have to read the first part to understand what's happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashstuhn/pseuds/ashstuhn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after ashton recorded luke hopelessly trying to get up after slipping and falling on ice and posting it to keek, luke gets him back for it- in an annoying way</p>
            </blockquote>





	told you i would

**Author's Note:**

> part 1 can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2658593

It'd been almost a year since Luke slipped on a patch of ice after rushing over to Ashton's car so they wouldn't be late for a concert- and Ashton recorded and posted it to keek. Since then, Luke wondered about ways to get back at Ashton- but no opportunities for it ever came up. 

Yes, it had been almost a whole year since that happened. But an opportunity to get back at Ashton came up. Luke said he would, and this would be a great excuse to jump into the giant pile of leaves on the side of a tree in their backyard that Ashton was almost done raking.

They took turns on when to rake the leaves and this time it was Ashton's. Luke was indecisive on whetnot or not to actually do it, because it had taken Ash so long to gather all the leaves and now Luke was gonna mess it up all for payback. But he did it anyways. 

"It's stupid, but why the hell not?", Luke told himself after deciding that he was gonna go along with his plan. 

"He's almost done, I'm going in.", Luke stated after starting the video. 

He opened the sliding door to their backyard, then walked over and closed it. He made his way to Ashton and paused the video. 

"Hey, Ash! You almost done?", Luke asked.

"Yeah! Why are you asking?", Ashton replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Remember last year when I fell on ice and you recorded it?"

"Yeah, that was great.", Ashton laughed, the memory appearing again. 

"And how I said I'd get you back for it?" 

"Yeah... why?"

"The time has come.", Luke said as serious as he could.

"What? There's no ice.", Ashton stated with a confused look on his face. 

Luke pressed play. 

"Okay guys, this is what /not/ to do after someone just raked their leaves.", Luke said, pointing his phone at Ashton then at the pile of leaves. 

Pause. 

"You wouldn't.", Ashton said, a dead serious look on his face.

Play. 

"Weeeeewww!!!", Luke squealed, jumping into the pile of orange and yellow leaves. 

He then pointed his phone to Ashton, his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. 

End of video. 

"Thanks.", Ashton sarcastically told Luke. 

"Anytime.", Luke replied with a smile. 

"Are you happy now?" 

"Very." 

"You'll be even happier after you finish raking the leaves.", Ashton said, handing the rake to Luke. 

"Check keek!", Luke called out as Ashton walked inside their house. 

"Let me know when you're done so I can jump in next!", Ashton called back, pressing play as the video started. 

~He's almost done, I'm going in.~ 

"What a geek.", Ashton snorted as he continued to watch the rest of the keek. 

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully this turned out ok :)


End file.
